


You’ve been on my mind (I grow fonder everyday)

by noturgirlxx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ava is a mayor, F/F, Sara is a sensei slash yoga instructor (mentioned), but they'll be okay don't worry, sara and zari got into accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturgirlxx/pseuds/noturgirlxx
Summary: after writing 6 different stories for the gift, this is what i picked that is close to @SuperStitious18 requests.i’ve been meaning to post this since monday, but i got sick and my over-strictly momma took my phone and laptop for days so i could rest. very biphobic, right? *sighs*anyways, i wanted to thank @UnlockTheRainbow and @DScully2019 for letting me yell at them and helping me through out the story. love u guys! xxtitle is from ‘one and only’ by adele.thank u for waiting dee, i hope u enjoy! xx





	You’ve been on my mind (I grow fonder everyday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperStitious18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/gifts).



> after writing 6 different stories for the gift, this is what i picked that is close to @SuperStitious18 requests. 
> 
> i’ve been meaning to post this since monday, but i got sick and my over-strictly momma took my phone and laptop for days so i could rest. very biphobic, right? *sighs*
> 
> anyways, i wanted to thank @UnlockTheRainbow and @DScully2019 for letting me yell at them and helping me through out the story. love u guys! xx
> 
> title is from ‘one and only’ by adele.
> 
> thank u for waiting dee, i hope u enjoy! xx

Two weeks.

Two weeks felt like a fucking year to Sara. Oh god, that sounds cheesy. But what can you say, she’s in love.

Oh the L word. Love that Sara didn’t know she was capable of feeling.

Who would've thought, Sara Lance, a taekwondo sensei slash yoga instructor, would fall in love with no other than, 

Ava Sharpe.

The Mayor of Star City. 

The cat person. 

The most infuriating, and the only person who could get  under  her skin.

And yet she was the most beautiful woman Sara had ever seen.

That is all thanks to Sara’s dad, of course, for bringing her at the city hall’s thanksgiving ball. That’s the perks of having a cop dad.

Sara didn’t really come for anyone that night. What she wanted, was  _ only the free drinks. _ That was all. Or at least, that what she had thought. 

But as soon as she saw the Mayor stepping onto that small stage, wearing nothing but her famously pressed pantsuit, and a low neat bun that looked way too tight for Sara’s liking. 

Sure Sara had heard a lot of stories about the Mayor, but what caught her attention that night was when someone had asked:  _ are you single? or looking for a guy?  _ her answer had echoed to Sara’s ears. 

 

_ ‘Oh, sorry to disappoint, but I — uh, I’m not really the husband kind.’ _

 

And oh, boy. That sent shivers through her body.

Their first meeting didn’t go as well as Sara had imagined. It was, actually, awfully irritating. Sara, being Lance of course, tried using her  _ charm _ that she was sure  _ no one _ would  _ ever _ resist. 

And then, there was Ava Sharpe, being the uptight bitch she was, embarrassed the one and only Sara Lance. For kissing her. Well, in Sara’s defense, she’d just  _ saved _ her from that dick of man trying to hit on her. 

How could Ava blame her though? 

Sara went home that night with a clearly foul mood. She even snapped at her dog, for waking her up in the middle of the night barking at the front door.

Someone had been knocking. 

And oh. 

The one and only, uptight bitch, Ava Sharpe. 

Standing in front of her door, with a guilty look on her face. Still wearing that stupid pantsuit, and her hair…was free from its bun.

Sara had  _ never _ been speechless in her life, until that night.

Everything about them had changed after that.

It Started with first date, which  became a second, third, and actually dating. Weeks after, they became girlfriends. And another year and a half, they moved in together.

Until now.  
  


Tomorrow is their four year anniversary. And Sara couldn’t wait for her girlfriend  _ soon  _ to be  _ fiancé  _ and not  _ sooner _ to be  _ wife _ to come home.

Yes. Sara thought it was time. To finally ask Ava Sharpe.

 

_ Text Messages _

_ Babe _

 

_ can’t wait to come home to u tomorrow. _

_ i miss you so much! _

_ i love you, too! _

 

A small smile flickered across Sara’s face as she read her girlfriend’s text message, before putting her phone back at the holder. 

What a fucking in love, right? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Zari spoke.

“Oh god, that stupid smile again.” Zari said, exasperated. 

Sara bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Shut up.” Sara groaned, but she was definitely smiling as she did. Looking out the tinted window where the rain had started pouring with a ‘thud’.

_ What’s with the weather? _ Sara thought.

“Are you going to pick her up at the airport tomorrow?” Zari asked, glancing at Sara. Then stopped as realization hit her. “Of course. Why did I even asked?”

Sara laughed. A really loud laugh at Zari’s stupidness.

“I’ll bring her to our favorite place, right after I pick her up.” Sara said softly. 

She couldn’t help the sweet swelling in her chest as she remembered their first date at the  _ Waverider _ . 

She remembered how happy and nervous she felt that night, as she waited for Ava to arrive. She was wearing a navy blue dress, with a v-shaped neckline that revealed  _ enough _ of her cleavage. There was a slit on the not-so lower right side, that showed enough of Ava’s soft skin. 

What Sara mostly remembered that night was how those mesmerizing gray-blues looked at her; like Sara was the most precious thing in that restaurant. 

And Sara knew that was the night she had fallen in love with Ava. 

 

Sara was so happy that she didn’t know what was about to happen…

 

It was so foggy on the way home that neither of the girls saw the rapidly approaching bus. Sara could hear its loud engine outside but didn’t think it was a cause for worry. That was when it skidded on the wet road – right into them…

  
“Damn it! Z, hold—” There was a bang and a sickening crunch of metal. 

The two girls were thrown backwards and Sara hit her head on the steering wheel. 

Sara might have been screaming but she didn't care – it hurt so much, she was in so much pain. 

From their dimly lit surroundings and orange flames she could tell that something was on fire. 

Wetness on her arm and head indicated that she was bleeding – a lot. Her head hurt so much and her vision was blurred…

  
Her hair stuck to her head because of the blood and the wind. 

Had she broken a bone? 

Where was Zari? 

Was she okay? 

How long had they been like this?

As these unanswered questions flitted through her mind she caught a glimpse of flashing red and blue lights. 

Ambulances? They were safe. 

They could get out of this! 

Sara’s head hurt so much. So much pain. So much confusion. 

She wanted to give in to the darkness that was engulfing her, to simply let go of everything.

Anything was better than the pain she was experiencing. 

Then she passed out.

+++

Being a Mayor wasn’t really easy. It wasn’t what most people  _ think _ , that the Mayor was just sitting at her office all day. Watching TV reports, signing papers, and ordering people what to do and what not. 

That was not just it. 

Being a Mayor was like a mother; making sure her children were okay and safe. 

It wasn’t just signing papers, it was more of checking what could she possibly do to make the city flourish.

Ava may have been stressed about her work, but she had never regretted any of it. In fact, she was more than blessed and grateful to know that people  trusted her enough to be their mayor and lead their city. That was what she loved about her work.

But what she loved the most, was coming  _ home _ . Where she wasn’t Mayor Sharpe and just Ava Sharpe.

Where she knew  _ someone  _ was waiting for her and not just a purry-cat. She loved coming home to Sara, the love of her life.

From the moment Ava stepped on their house, it was either she would find Sara sitting on the sofa with a book on her lap, or in the kitchen making dinner for them. 

So domestic, wasn’t it?

She loved watching Sara whenever she wasn’t looking. That sounds creepy but that just how it was. Especially when Sara was reading, how her nose would wrinkled in distaste, the knitted brows when she didn’t like the scene, and the way those icy-blues watered whenever something bad happened to her favorite characters.

When they were in bed, the way Sara’s body fit perfectly against her. 

The way their fingers laced together, like a puzzle piece. 

The way Sara’s heart beat against her ear; telling her it was hers.

Everything about Sara was intoxicating, and Ava realized she wouldn’t mind waking up to her everyday.  
  


And being away from Sara made Ava realized something. She didn’t want to come home to a girlfriend anymore. She wanted to come home to a  _ wife. _  
  


Ava woke up today a little uneasy. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been to a business trip before. In fact, she had done it for god knows how many times.

“Weird,” Ava mumbled. As she pulled the duvet off her body, to reached for her phone. 

She sent a quick  _ ‘good morning, babe.’  _ minutes felt like hours when she saw the three dots appeared, Ava let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. 

_ Stupid!  _ She scolded herself. 

A simple,  _ ‘goodmorning to u too, baby.’  _ made Ava’s heart fluttered and all the nagging feeling was suddenly thrown out of the window.

 

Business trip was almost done, but the day was still young so Ava used the remaining hours to looked around the city.

She was now walking inside the mall, and had been looking for a  _ thing _ for the last three hours and her feet were starting to give up. 

Until a jewelry store from across caught her eyes. She quickly made her way and walked in. She looked every glass that showed every rings, and something caught her eyes. At the gem section of the store, she felt like the ring was staring back, and demanding for her to buy it. An oval sapphire and diamond in white gold. 

Ava could even imagine how perfect it would looked at Sara’s pale hand.

Now Ava’s back to her hotel, and as soon as she reached her room, the smile she was containing inside, flickered across her face. 

_ God, I feel like a fucking teenager. _ Ava thought. 

Ava then remembered she hadn’t responded to her girlfriend’s texts when she was looking around the mall.

She took her phone from her back pocket and typed a quick reply to Sara.

 

_ Text Messages _

_ My Love _

 

_ had dinner w Z. on our way home now. _

_ i miss you baby. _

_ i love you! _

 

_ can’t wait to come home to u tomorrow. _

_ i miss you so much! _

_ i love you, too! _

 

The Next Day.

Ava had finished packing her things and now waiting at the airport. She had sent a  _ ‘done business.’ ‘good night babe.’  _ last night and  _ ‘good morning babe’ ‘off to airport’ _ text to Sara earlier this morning, but Sara hadn’t texted her back. Which, Ava found weird because it was very unlike-Sara. 

_ Maybe she was just busy. _ Ava kept telling herself. The nagging feeling was back again. 

_ Oh for fuck sake. _

She took her phone out and typed a quick text.  
  
  


_ Text Messages _

_ My Love _

 

_ done. _

_ good night babe. _

 

_ good morning babe. _

_ off to airport. _  
  


_ here now waiting for departure. _

_ i haven’t heard from you. _

_ are u okay? _  
  


_ babe, i’ll head off now. _

_ pls text me asap. _

_ i love you! _

 

After being in the plane for more than 7 hours, Ava was finally back to Star City.

She knew Sara was going to pick her up because that was Sara always did, every time she’d came back from a trip. 

Ava was expecting a black BMW waiting for her at the spot where she knew Sara would always parked whenever she wait for her to arrive. Her brow knitted  in confusion when she found none.

_ Did she forget about me?  _

She couldn’t help the pang of disappointment in her chest as she took her phone from her pocket to turned off the airplane mode.

Ava’s heart started beating fast as her phone started buzzing from notification.  
  


_ News _

_ Star City Daily Report. _

_ Missed Calls _

_ Laurel (7) _

_ Text Messages _

_ Laurel (5) _

 

Ava quickly tapped Laurel’s name.  
  
  


_ Text Messages _

_ Laurel Lance _

 

_ ava _

_ sara and zari got into accident. _

_ we’re at star city hospital. _

_ doctor’s asking for you. _

_ come as soon as you can. _

 

This wasn’t what Ava had imagined to come home to. This wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

After what felt like forever, Ava had finally made it to the hospital. She asked the receptionist for Sara Lance’s name and hurriedly walked towards her room.

Half a day had passed.

Ava kept her vigil over the critically wounded woman resting in the bed. The surgery had gone as well as could be expected and now all she could do was keep watch for any sign that she was back. 

Normally so strong and vital, Sara looked frail and weak while various and sundry machines worked to keep her alive.   
  
Then it happened.   
  
One of Sara’s fingers twitched ever so slightly. Her breathing started to come more rapidly. Her leg moved under the covers.   
  
“Sara?” Ava breathed with her heart hammering her chest.   
  
“Ava?” Sara’s voice was barely louder than a whisper but to Ava’s ears, it was musical. 

She was back.   
  
Ava’s face split into a grin so wide it almost felt as if it would break in half. 

“Yeah, baby, it's me.”   
  
“What happened?” Sara asked, her voice getting stronger.   
  
Ava took a deep breath. 

“You and Zari were hit by a bus on your way home. Your head got hit pretty bad though. Laurel said you flatlined twice on the drive here, but they were able to bring you back. Surgery took about eight hours, but you and Zari made it through with flying colors.”   
  
Sara rewarded her with a weak smile.

“Okay. Great. These drugs are really something. I’m going to go back to sleep now. Will you be here when I wake up?”   
  
Ava returned the smile and caressed her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”   
  
Sara yawned and closed her eyes again.  
  


It was taking every ounce of her willpower to act cool around Sara. To pretend that she was okay, but deep inside, it was killing her at the thought of Sara nearly died. 

A teardrop rolled by Ava’s cheeks without her knowing.

  
  


+++

  
  


When Sara woke up again, she was still in the hospital. In this fucking room. She tried to move but stopped when she felt a hand clasped against hers. Sara squinted her eyes, and when her vision was clear enough, she smiled as she saw her girlfriend sleeping in the middle part of her bed.

Ava looked tired, as if she hadn’t slept for days. Her lips were slightly parted, but Sara still find her beautiful even with those dark circles around her eyes.  
  
  


It had been a week since the accident. Zari had been released from the hospital the day before Sara.

And now they were finally home. She couldn’t help the smile tugging on her lips as she Ava’s cat waiting for them at the front door, wiggling its tail to them.

 

The next morning when Sara woke up, Ava wasn’t at her side. Sara crawled out of bed, and slipped on her slippers before rushing downstairs. As soon as she reached the kitchen, she saw Ava sat on the stool.

_ She looks tired. _ Sara thought.

A cup of tea next to her, was very much untouched. She was staring blankly on the news paper sitting in front of her.

Sara carefully made her way towards the kitchen and sat on the stool beside Ava before leaning in to pressed a quick kiss to her cheeks.

Ava startled a little but smiled as soon as she saw Sara looking oh so beautiful in her shirt.

“Why are you up so early?” Sara asked, yawning.

”I — uh. Needed to water the garden.” Ava said, stuttering a little while looking away. Although the real reason was because she couldn’t sleep anymore after she woke in the middle of the night, with a dream she didn’t want to remember. “It’s too early, why don’t you go back to sleep?” she added, chuckling.

“Noooo.” Sara whined. “I couldn’t sleep without you in bed, anyways. I’ll stay here.” Sara leaned closer and tucked her head in the crook of Ava’s neck. Ava quickly shifted and threw her arm protectively around Sara‘s waist, pulling her close.

Ava sighed.

”Babe?” Sara breathe against her neck.

“Mmm.”

Sara’s hand slid on Ava’s thigh squeezing gently.

“You okay?” Sara asked as she leaned back a little to look on Ava’s eyes.

Ava turned her head, and saw those icy-blue eyes with full of concern.

“Yes.” Ava smiled, and felt sick. She hated lying.

How could she tell Sara she had a nightmare? That even if she tried to shake it off, it still kept playing over and over in her mind.

“Are you sure?” Sara tried again, but her voice was still gentle. She wasn’t convinced. She knew something was bothering her girlfriend.

Ava offered a small smile before leaning in to pressed her lips to Sara’s temple. “Yes, babe. I’m okay.” 

Sara knew Ava wasn’t okay, but she didn’t want to push her girlfriend if she didn’t want to talk about it. Sara sighed.

She would let it slide. For now. 

Three days, since Sara got home. Everything still felt the same, except Ava. She had been waking up in the middle of the night with the same dream of Sara dying. 

It was just a dream but it felt real to her and Ava didn’t know how she would tell Sara about it. 

Ava didn’t know Sara had been noticing her, everytime Sara would check on her, she’d either find Ava pretending to do something or staring blankly in the air. 

Sara wanted to ask, but she didn’t want Ava to feel that she was obligated to tell everything about what was going on with her.

 

It was almost three in the morning when Sara woke up to Ava curled up to herself. Her back was facing Sara. Sara could feel Ava was crying just by the way her body hitched.

“Ava?” Sara called. She touched Ava’s arm, and when her girlfriend didn’t move away, Sara scooted closer to pressed her lips against Ava’s temple. Ava stayed silent, she didn’t know if she wanted to talk about it or not. Sara, of course, knew Ava wouldn’t tell her that easy, so Sara tried again. This time, her voice was soft, and full of concern. “Baby, please talk to me.”

Slowly, Ava turned around, and Sara’s heart clenched at the sight. Ava’s face was red, her eyes were bloodshot, and her eyelids were puffy. How long had she been crying? 

Sara’s heart clenched even more after hearing her voice.

“I — uh, I kept dreaming.” Ava’s hand’s found hers, holding her tightly as if her life depended on it. Sara leaned down to press her lips against her bare shoulder, motioning her to continue. “It’s about — you. The car accident, but this time it was only you.” 

Sara couldn’t help the stinging pain in her chest as the thought of how the accident had affected her girlfriend and hadn’t said anything about it until now. 

“You nearly died — you nearly died and I wasn’t —” Ava said, a little breathless. “I wasn’t there. And I thought you died, and I was scared, because I thought that I — ” she paused, gasping for air, “I thought that I would never have the chance to tell you how much I — how much I love you.” Sara’s hand tighten around Ava’s, tears burning in the back of her eyes. “I was so scared that I would never be able to see you again. It broke me Sara.” Ava’s breath hitched as she saw Sara’s eyes were already red.

It was painful to see Ava like this. All Sara could do was embrace her and let the torrent of Ava’s tears to soak through her shirt. She could feel her clench her fists, not knowing whether to be mad or to give up hope all together. 

Sara could hear Ava silently screaming, suffocating with each breath she took holding onto her pride. She ran her fingers through Ava’s hair, time and time again, in an attempt to calm the silent war within her mind.

When Ava’s body stopped shaking, and her breath grew even, Sara moved them so they could sit properly. She cupped Ava’s face before wiping away the tears that still lingered there.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here. I’m safe.” before pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Ava’s gray-blues found sincerity in those icy-blues as she stared in them.

“I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore,” Ava blurted out. She knew this is the right time.

And then Ava had just realized that Sara didn’t understand what she meant as she saw a flash of hurt flickered on Sara’s face.

“W— what?” Sara stuttered. She felt her heart shatter as the words escaped Ava’s lips. It even gotten worse when Ava turned around and walked away from her.

Sara didn’t realized that Ava just walked towards their wardrobe, and came back with a navy blue box in her hand. Her eyes widen.

She didn’t even noticed the ring on Ava’s fingers as her eyes were so focused on the box.

”I want you to be my wife,” Ava said, oh so softly. 

She opened the box and Sara’s mouth agape as she saw the ring, shimmering under the lights of their bedroom. 

“There is no woman like you around the world, more beautiful than all the flowers in the world together, more tender than a mother’s caress and owner of a love that knows no bounds. Would you Sara Lance do me the honor of being my wife?” Ava said, earnestly.

It wasn’t the first time Sara was speechless. It just happened that this one was so special that she wanted to just take a minute and process her girlfriend’s voice in her mind.

“Yes,” Sara said in a moment. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Ava smiled, the smile she only reserved for Sara. 

Ava took the ring and carefully placed it to Sara’s little finger, before lifting it up to pressed her lips against it. Ava’s brow knitted in concern when she saw Sara’s eyes lingered to the ring with a sad smile across her face. 

Ava smiled as she knew what it was, but still asked. “What’s wrong?” 

“I — uh,” Sara trailed off.

“I, uh. What?” Ava said teasingly. 

Sara couldn’t help but smile a little as she saw Ava had finally eased, and making jokes now.

Sara sighed. 

“I was gonna propose to you too, but then —” Sara stopped, then looked up to check Ava. When Ava raised her brow, Sara continued. “The accident happened and the ring I bought was in that car.” she ducked her head, a mixed of disappointment and embarrassment coursing through her.

Ava tapped her finger against Sara’s chin, to make her look at her, then Ava smiled. 

“You mean this?” Ava turned something on her finger, showing the ring Sara had picked for her. It was a cushion cut aquamarine oval ring. 

Sara gasped, and her eyes grew wider.

“H — how?” she stuttered, as she grabbed Ava’s hand to looked closer at the ring.

“A policeman found it and gave it to Laurel. And she gave it to me when you were still asleep. I kept it.” Sara’s eyes grew wider, before throwing herself to Ava. Hugging her tightly. Ava smiled.

Ava leaned back slightly to pressed her lips against Sara’s forehead. Sara instantly closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her girlfriend’s soft lips. 

“I.” Ava said, after moving to Sara’s right eye, “Love.” then to her nose, “You.” Ava then tilted slightly so she could pressed her lips os Sara’s cheeks, “So.” she lingered there for a moment, then moved down to Sara’s chin, “Much.” then finally to her lips. “Sara.”.

A simple chaste kiss turned to a passionate one. Sara swiped her tongue on Ava’s lips, and Ava happily obliged to let her in. Sara roamed her tongue inside Ava, tasting all of her eliciting soft moans from her girlfriend. A moment later, Sara pulled back, too much needed air. She could feel Ava’s breath on her lips. Ava smiled lovingly at Sara as Sara smiled back.

“I love you, too,” Sara said, briefly, looking into Ava’s gray-blues, “Mrs. Lance.” she whispered. Ava smile grew wider, feeling overwhelmed with Sara’s love before closing the remaining gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about car crash or what they do in the hospital, so pls feel free to critic me. :)
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for reading! xx


End file.
